Worshiping His Monster Ass
by Snowflake Obsidian
Summary: Grendel and Unferth being freakin kinky
1. Chapter 1

I can still feel his scent embedded in my thick hairs. I take a deep breath in and think about the next time I'll have to take a dip in my swamp. He's laying down on the soft grass and the moonlight hits his copper brown hair with such gentleness. How can I think of gentle thoughts when I murdered his kinsmen and friends? How can he keep coming back when he knows that he would surely be killed for treason. Hrothgar would have his head on a stake if he knew. Unfortunately, I've grown attached to this virgin hero and don't want to give him up. He is a monster between men.

This marks about the twelfth time that Unferth came by my swamp. He likes to jump inside the swamp and drench in the sickly waters just to tease me with his wet body. The glimmer of his metal only seems to grow with the swampy waters. The fool, I can't do anything near my cave nor could he do anything near the mainland. If anyone were to find us, it wouldn't matter to me. I'm the monster. The bane of man. But Unferth... He is a functioning member of the Danish society and finding him in such embarrassing acts with me would surely lead to his death and the end of my fun. I don't know if he sees me as a fun time as well. He has me in a rather awkward situation. If it weren't Unferth, I could simply kill him the minute that I bore of him. However, that's not a bad thing for him. If I kill him, he'll be seen as glorious and oh I do love to see him humiliated. Perhaps when I become bored, that's what I will do: expose him and let him cry to death of humiliation. Still, that's only a hypothetical way out because I can't leave him. He makes me feel like man. He makes me feel like he's the monster when I'm exposed to his nude body. He makes me feel like he's the monster when my nude body is exposed to him.

"What are you doing here, Unferth? It's soon to be dawn." I tell him.

His eyes glistened and he smiled. I notice each time he smiles because I love the way his dimples cave into his face. It reminds me of the way my mother's arms could hold me as though I was some kind of dog. A very comfortable sleeping position that brought me warmth. It's too bad he can't see his own dimples when he smiles because it's adorable. "Is it wrong for me to visit you?"

"A sinner knows no good," I reply.

"Right, right. It's wrong for me to visit whenever. Gah. Heathenism. Well the Lord knows of my sins and if he truly had a problem, I would've been dead by now. Why didn't you kill me the first time?"

"Easy," I chuckle, "I thought it would be funny to keep you lathered in embarrassment and shame. I almost pity you at how you're so willing to lose your humanity. Do you even have a god anymore?

"Dangerous words for someone I can turn shameful in a matter of minutes. Kneel and forgive, beast." You'd think I'd feel used to these kinds of orders by now, but I still feel the hint of resentment on my throat begging to rebel against his authority, asking for a punishment for this war I call my life. Wait, that's not resentment. That's his rope.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaim. My voice resonates between the woods with the trees shaking from my outburst. He instantly grabs the hair on my head and pushes me to eat the dirt. I deserve it. I know I'm supposed to be quiet.

He kneels and whispers in my ear, "you fucking idiot. Are you trying to expose us?" He shook his head and started to laugh. "Ha, hah. Oh, Grendel, you're in for a treat." I let out a squeak and this amuses him.

My body is still flat on the cold ground. I can feel the dust accumulate on my thick, brown fur. I wonder if Unferth will be able to feel the dirt stuck in between my chest hairs. Maybe if he digs deep enough, he'll be able to feel my bare skin hidden in between my tangles. If he wanted to, he could find it; he's always been good at finding my most vulnerable skins.

He keeps me pinned to the ground and before I know it, my hands are tied behind my back held together with an inescapable rope trap. I tried to tug but the rope pulled on my neck and I choked. Unferth laughed at my try to escape from this vulnerability. I feel so insignificant. A giant monster down on his stomach with his body exposed, unable to move. Unferth moves his hands and inches it close to me. His finger lands on my shoulder. His other hand grasps at the rope. His finger glides through my fur down through my back, stopping at where my hands converge. His other hand gently tugs down on the rope and my head tilts backwards to try to counteract his pressure. I let out a whimper and he tugs harder. Harder. Harder. Unferth could kill me. The dragon charm protects me from any kind of weapons that try to pierce my body but I've tripped many times and still get hurt. I get bruises and at one point I got a cut from a thorny branch that violated my skin.

I get a rush of hot blood go through my body. This is dangerous. Do I trust Unferth? I don't think he realizes that I have weaknesses. I can't tell him my weakness or he could tell others. But if I stay quiet, then he might actually kill me. Would death be a bad thing though? Before I could get into another mental argument about my existence, my attention was shifted to rustling about 50 meters away. Unferth heard it too because his hands release from the rope and my lower back. He takes a couple of steps back and looks at me. I mouth, ¨Go!¨ He shook his head and I growled at him until he backed away from my loud sound, not wanting to be discovered. And it was a good thing he backed away, cause the guard patrol showed up from the bushels. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's the beast!" cried one of the guardsmen. My hands are tied to my back and this rope throughout my body restricts my mobility. "Who could have tied it like this? And they just left it without killing it?" Those fools. Don't they know I can understand them.

The four men in blue and gold suits formed a diamond around my body. The smallest one closest to my left shoulder held a small torch in his left hand and a sword in the other. "What if this is a trap and the beast wants us to believe it's harmless until we get close enough?" I let out a growl. This small guardsman wants to seem smart but is nothing more than stupid because I now have his idea as a plan. If I make them believe I tied myself up as a trap, they won't attack me right away.

"Thneckle, use your dagger and see how close you can get to this beast without it trying to attack you."

"But sir, if it does attack me then, won't I be better off dead?"

"This is for our great kin-" his order was shortly stopped by a rustle in some bushes. Oh Unferth, don't do this. I know you're there and you want to help but you really can't do anything right. My hunch was confirmed and Unferth stepped out of the bushes and presented himself to the guardsmen.

"Unferth! What are you doing here? Someone like you should be crying in his chambers regarding Beowulf!" The guards began to laugh at him and I could completely understand why. Unferth couldn't match Beowulf's strength, much less get into heaven.

"Shut your mouth, heathen," yelled Unferth. "This beast ye see here... I caught him! I tied it with my rope after battling him!" The guards seemed confused but weren't going to argue since the story added up. Unferth had rope tied to his belt and seemed hot and sweaty, because of me but they didn't know that. "Now I would like to finish the job and kill this beast. Lend me your best dagger, gentlemen." These guards knew weapons didn't work on me but they gave him the dagger anyways. He tightly held the dagger and pointed it at my back. The blade shone in the moonlight and the handle was made of the finest wood in the area. He then used the blade and strikes through the rope that was attaching me to mortality.

Free, I stretched my muscles and sought for the guardsmen in bloodlust. They stared at Unferth in horror and confusion. Oh how betrayal must feel to them. I chased after the three larger guards and Unferth quickly killed the smaller guard in cold blood. None of the guards escaped after I was finished with wrapping my hands around their neck and watching their ligaments release their stress from their body like a rubber band. I licked the dripping necks and went after the next until I was finished.

I returned to Unferth, bloody and dripping with sweat. My hairs stuck together from the fluids and I knew Unferth wanted to add to the pre existing fluids. He licked his lips as he saw me come closer to him. Exhausted from chasing and beheading for miles, I dropped to my stomach at his feet. He knelt and chuckled I then felt the hot burn of his palm scrape my ass. I let out a deep groan from his slapping while he prepared for another round. They kept coming and with each slap, I could feel my skin become more raw and tender. My cheeks were bright red from his slaps but my ass desired more than just his hands. I whimpered and whispered, "more, please."

i always feel feel like such an idiot. I'm a huge beast capable of destroying mankind and here I am begging a human to satisfy my primal needs. I feel like an insignificant semen whore whose only desire in life is to kill and fuck. And yet I don't mind feeling this way. The pleasure and the pain, blended together as the perfect dish to my life entrée.

Unferth grabs my hips and has me kneel on my legs and hands. My blood-covered ass is open to his discretion and discharge. He takes some of the blood with two of his fingers and rubs it around my anus. He then sticks it inside and I jerk forward. He slaps me with his other hand on my cheek for moving. I pant and hopefully he picks up my hint that I want more. Oh Unferth, give me more!


End file.
